I Do: Aftermath
by FaintlyAlarming
Summary: Sequel to I Do. Their marriage in the eyes of everyone else. A series of oneshots from the POV of the other characters. KonohamaruSakura
1. Naruto

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: And on we go. Up, Naruto's POV.

* * *

_What did she see in him?_

Naruto watched the two out of the corner of his eye as he slurped up his ramen.

Sakura laughed as Konohamaru tried to stealthily pilfer ramen from her bowl, fending him off with her chopsticks.

She had been doing that a lot.

Laughing, that is.

Naruto turned his eyes to his own bowl, eyebrows furrowing in thought. Much as he hated to admit it, Sakura seemed happier when Konohamaru was around. Almost..._ playful_.

She had never really been like this around him, or even Sasuke.

And Naruto was glad that his Sakura-chan was happy, he really was, but...

_ When had this happened?__ How had this happened?_

Nobody seemed to know. Kakashi... well it was safe to say that Kakashi had been actively fleeing his blond student after being fiercely interrogated on why he hadn't "seen beneath the beneath" to divine Sakura's love interest, Sai was even more clueless than Naruto, and the bastard wouldn't even talk about it, just went 'Hn.', and turned back to whatever it was that he'd been doing when Naruto had asked.

He probably didn't care. The bastard had never shown any _real _interest in what was happening with Sakura. He hadn't even shown up to Ichiraku when Naruto had invited him.

Naruto was beginning to suspect that maybe Sasuke was gay.

Maybe he and Sai would like each other. They were dark, angsty, and were both about as sociable as (for example) a sock.

Naruto shifted his gaze back to the couple beside him.

They were still pretty much wrapped up in each other, the outside world having not yet intruded into their moment. Naruto frowned, looking at them.

Where had the little Konohamaru that Sakura had once intimidated so thoroughly gone?

Hell, where had that _Sakura_ went?

Sakura laughed again, throwing her arms around Konohamaru and reaching up to kiss his cheek.

Naruto sighed.

If the little snot made Sakura this happy, he guessed that he could put up with it.

But if Konohamaru _ever _hurt her, he, Uzumaki Naruto, would kill him.

Decision made, Naruto dug into his ramen with gusto.


	2. Sasuke

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Sasuke's POV.

* * *

_What did she see in him?_

Sasuke glowered from his perch in the tree, watching the newly wed couple walk down the street, hand in hand.

Konohamaru and Sakura, of all people.

Sakura.

Sakura was _Sasuke's._

Sakura had belonged to him from the moment they had met in the Academy, when Sakura had looked up at him, stars shining in those huge green eyes. From the moment Sasuke had woken up on that bridge in Water Country to find Sakura flung over his chest, crying for him, like Sasuke had cried for his family. From the moment Sakura had begged Sasuke to take her with him to the Sound. From the moment he had seen her face hovering over him as he lay dying after the final battle with his brother, angry, _demanding_ that he _live_, sorry bastard that he was, _she had belonged to him._

_So how hadn't he seen this coming? _

Naruto, he could have dealt with. Naruto had been there for Sakura when Sasuke had not.

Naruto belonged to Sasuke too, though not in the same way.

_But Konohamaru..._

Sasuke had sat through that perfect, beautiful wedding and had wanted nothing more than to run up that aisle and _break_ him.

Hack, and slash, and destroy, until that smug face disappeared and Sakura's smiles were only for Sasuke again.

_What did that, that... __brat have that he did not?_

It couldn't last.

Sasuke sat back, relaxing the hold on his kunai, one that he had only just realized he had, as he watched the pink-haired kunoichi and the laughing brunette man turn the corner.

Sooner or later, Sakura would realize that she had made a mistake, and she would come back to him.

Sakura had waited for Sasuke. He supposed he could wait a little while for her.

It couldn't last.

_Right?_


	3. Kurenai

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Kurenai's POV

* * *

_  
What did she see in him?_

Kurenai didn't know.

She had never really paid much attention to Asuma's nephew in the first place. First because it had never really come up, and then because it had just hurt too much, to look at the boy's face and see parts of the man she had loved looking back. It had gotten worse as the child had grown, his Sarutobi features becoming more apparent as he aged. Eventually it was just easier to avoid him altogether.

Maybe Sakura saw in Konohamaru what Kurenai had seen in Asuma.

The black-haired kunoichi smiled sadly as she watched the two of them arguing good-naturedly over what color curtains should go in the kitchen

Konohamaru was unsuccessfully trying to hold back his mirth as Sakura jabbed him in the chest, green eyes sparking up at the tall young man. Kurenai was glad that Konohamaru had found someone to be happy with.

Asuma would have been so proud of his nephew.

The Genjutsu specialist gazed at the rapidy gesturing Sakura.

_Hold onto him for as long as you can,_ she wanted to say, _but be happy with the time you are given. Love him, just as he is. Make the most of every moment._

Kurenai turned around and walked in the opposite direction, down the crowded, dusty street.

_You never know how long you really have._


	4. Moegi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Moegi's POV

* * *

_  
What did she see in him?_

That was a question Moegi could answer easily enough. Konohamaru was handsome, and brave, and funny, and kind.

And he was completely, and totally in love with the new Sarutobi Sakura.

Moegi was very happy for them.

Really.

In no way did her heart shatter into a million tiny pieces as she watched the man she _did not _love marry another woman at the kind of wedding that she _hadn't_ dreamed of for as long as she could remember.

She certainly hadn't gone home afterwards, locked herself in the bathroom, and cried her heart out over a bottle of cheap sake.

She had not stared into the slightly dusty mirror and wondered what was so horrific about her that Konohamaru had fallen for a woman at least four or five years older than him.

Because Moegi was a strong, confident, and independent kunoichi, who did not do things like that.

A strong, confident, and independent kunoichi who was by no means stalking her old teammate and his new wife through the market.

At all.

Or feeling like burning knives were being plunged into her chest each time he smiled at the pink-haired woman at his side, or touched her hair, or whispered things to her that Moegi would never hear.

Or.. kissed her. Kissed Sakura.

Moegi ran.

Running, flying, back to her apartment, anywhere. Maybe if she ran fast enough she wouldn't be able to see them, together, so _happy..._

Strong arms wrapped around her, yanking her back into the branches of the tree she had just vacated. Moegi spun around, fist clenched, ready to hit, tear...

Udon.

The bespectacled shinobi blinked down at her, a worried expression on his face.

"Moegi..."

It was all too much. Moegi collapsed, hands clenching in Udon's shirt, pulling him down on the branch with her as she cried.

Time passed.

Slowly Moegi began to calm, smiling through her tears as she realized that Udon had awkwardly put his arms around her, rubbing her back as he muttered reassurances, that Moegi was okay, he was there...

Hiccuping wetly into her teammate's shirt, Moegi gave in to her tiredness, drifting off to the soothing sound of Udon's voice.

Maybe, just maybe, things would turn out all right.


	5. Rock Lee

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

A/N: Rock Lee

* * *

Lee was not entirely certain how he had gotten himself into this situation.

Round black eyes closed in a pained grimace as the warm, soft body snuggled up against him wiggled. Again. After a moment, he opened them and focused determinedly on the television screen, forcing himself to concentrate as the two main characters raced across rooftops, barely evading the shuriken thrown by their pursuers.

It had all started a few days after Sakura's wedding, when he had asked Neji to spar with him as he usually did. Lee couldn't remember exactly what he had said, but the next thing he'd known, Neji had stalked off in a flushed, embarrassed rage, and Tenten had just stared at him with what looked disturbingly like pity.

When Lee had tried to ask her about Neji's odd reaction to a simple request, Tenten had just patted him on the shoulder and left. Confused and unhappy, Lee had trained by himself that day, pondering his teammates unusual behavior.

Nothing, however, compared to the surprise and alarm he felt when Gai-sensei had shown up at his apartment the next morning and demanded to know why Lee had never told him he was gay, and hadn't Lee known that of course Gai would be supportive and understanding of his beloved student's preferences?!

Lee had, of course, tried to explain that he _wasn't_ gay, to no effect. He did, of course, admire his sensei with all of his heart and soul, but sometimes the older man had a rather distressing tendency to ignore everything anyone said when it was contrary to what he wanted to hear.

In the resulting drama and tears it had come out that Gai was gay himself, and the other shinobi nearly overcome with joy with the thought that this was yet another characteristic he and his precious student would share.

_Which,_ some dark, rebellious part of Lee whispered,_ explained a lot._

And when Tenten had decided to bring Lee along on what she called 'girls night out' Lee _had_ protested. Mightily.

But then he had made a discovery of enormous proportions.

Being labeled as 'gay' might well be the best thing to ever happen to him.

Lee had never had many friends as a child; first for his disabilties, and later, as his peers' focus had shifted, for his appearance. The few friends he had managed to make (Neji, Gaara, Naruto) were not what you would call... demonstrative. If Lee was entirely honest with himself, he would have to say that the only affection he could remember ever receiving was from Gai-sensei.

Now, for the first time in his life, Lee was part of a group, even if the group was 'one of the girls'. The first time that Ino had gone out her way to say hello to him after the news had come out, Lee had nearly fallen over in shock.

His alleged homosexuality did alienate him from a number of the male population of Konoha, but frankly, most of those who shunned him now for supposedly being attracted to men were the same people who had shunned him before for his clothing choices and exuberent mannerisms. So it wasn't as if anything had really changed on that front.

The only downside Lee could see was the ever more likely possibility that Gaara was attracted to him, (Lee was almost dead certain that the red-haired boy had once used his sand to grope Lee's butt, and the Sand-nin had been sending him some very intense looks the last few times he had been in the village) but Lee was fairly certain he could deal with that when the time came.

And a very large bonus, he had to admit, was that it allowed him to be closer to Sakura.

As Rock Lee, the man with the unrequited crush on her, Sakura had had as little contact with him as possible, in order to not (as he found out later) 'lead him on'. As Rock Lee, the man with the unrequited crush on _Neji_, Sakura was determined to be a supportive and empathetic friend to the sweet boy who had been so kind to her when they were children, and had had his heart crushed by Neji's rejection.

He had jumped at the opportunity.

Lee was not a stupid man. He knew that all he was doing was making himself fall even further in love with her, a woman who was not only not interested in him, but was married to someone else as well.

He just didn't care.

He had sworn that he would always be there for her that day in the forest so many years ago, when she had looked up at him with those huge, frightened green eyes. Had promised to protect her forever, to be whatever she needed him to be, for as long as she needed him to be it. And Rock Lee kept his promises.

He shifted, surreptitiously trying to move himself further away. And so it had come to this: himself, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura sitting on the couch in Sakura and Konohamaru's living room, having a movie marathon. Normally this would be just fine with Lee, another chance to spend time with the woman he loved. Until Sakura had started to get tired, and had cuddled up to the person closest to her. Which, to his horror, was him.

Sakura, beautiful, wonderful Sakura, was tucked up practically _on top of him _and Lee_ absolutely could not react._ If Sakura realized he was affected by this, after having been allowed to interact with her, to talk and laugh with her without being pushed away 'for his own good'... Lee could not bear the thought. Bad enough that she was married to another man, if Lee couldn't at least be her friend...

It was times like this that Lee really wished that he could hate Konohamaru.

Because he knew, _knew_ that Konohamaru could not possibly love Sakura as much as he did. When Lee had first seen Sakura, it had been as if the world had tilted on it's axis, and his life had changed forever.

He had looked at her, and had _known, _in every fiber of his being, that this was The One. Some might accuse him of being shallow, of falling in love with a pretty face, but Lee knew that something inside of him had recognized the wonderful person, the diamond, you could say, that had been hidden beneath the rough of immaturity and inexperience.

He had believed in her, and had been proven right.

And he had hoped, and prayed, and dreamed every single day, that someday she might feel for him even a small portion of what he felt for her.

Then along came laid-back, wise-cracking Konohamaru, who had swept Sakura off of her feet and straight to the altar.

Oh, how Lee wanted to indulge in the luxury of hating the younger man.

But Sakura loved Konohamaru, and Rock Lee was incapable of hating anything that Sakura loved.

So Lee would watch over Konohamaru, and protect him from all harm, so that Sakura would never have to know the pain of losing her husband. Even if it meant that she would never love Lee. When it came time for children (Lee stubbornly pushed away the pang in his heart) he would love them too, and treat them as if they were his own, and always be there if they needed him.

Because when Rock Lee loved, it was completely.


End file.
